The present invention relates to the operation of dual-mode phones, and more particularly, to presenting a single number to the party called by a dual-mode phone.
Dual-mode phones support connections via Wi-Fi and cellular networks. In an enterprise environment, when the user of a dual-mode phone places a call through the enterprise Wi-Fi connection, the called party receives caller-id information from the enterprise. When the user of the dual-mode phone is away from the enterprise Wi-Fi network and places a call through the cellular side of the dual-mode phone, the called party receives completely different caller-id information.